listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Boardwalk Empire
Boardwalk Empire is a live-action television series set in Atlantic City during the Prohibition era about Nucky Thompson, the Atlantic Country Treasurer who controls the bootlegging and other criminal activities in the area. It ran for five seasons. Main villains are listed in bold. Season 1 #Davey Murdoch - Shot by Jimmy Darmody and Al Capone during the Hammonton hijacking #Hans Schroeder - Beaten to death by Eli Thompson with brass knuckles #James "Big Jim" Colosimo - Shot in the back of the head by Frankie Yale #Simon - Dies of shock after Nelson Van Alden puts his hand inside his shotgun wound during torture #Kendall - Lynched by the D'Alessio brothers #Pearl - Shot herself in the head #Charlie Sheridan - Shot under the chin by Jimmy Darmody #Liam - Sniped in the face by Richard Harrow #Billy Winslow - Shot by the corrupt Eric Sebso #'Lucien D'Alessio - Shot in the head by Jimmy Darmody' #'Matteo D'Alessio - Strangled to death by Chalky White' #Eric Sebso - Drowned in a lake by Nelson Van Alden #'Ignacious D'Alessio - Shot with a shotgun by Richard Harrow' #'Pius D'Alessio - Shot with a shotgun by Richard Harrow' #'Sixtus D'Alessio - Shot in the head by Al Capone' #'Leo D'Alessio - Throat slit in a barbershop by Jimmy Darmody' Season 2 #Walker - Throat slit by the Ku Klux Klan #Orville - Shot by the Ku Klux Klan with an M1917 Browning machine gun #Herman Dacus - Shot in the neck by Chalky White with a rifle #Incrocci - Throat slashed by Jimmy Darmody #Scarpelli - Stabbed in the back of the neck by Jimmy Darmody #George O'Neill - Smashed in the throat with a wrench by Eli Thompson then beaten to death with it #Jackson Parkhurst - Scalped alive by Richard Harrow #Herman Kaufman - Throat slit by Jimmy Darmody #Nathan Klein - Shot in the face by Manny Horvitz #Del Grogan - Garrotted to death by Owen Sleater #Vito Scalercio - Shot by Clifford Lathrop #Ethan Thompson - Suffers a fatal stroke #John McGarrigle - Shot in the back of the head by Patrick #Alfred Gordetsky - Meat cleaver embedded in his head by Manny Horvitz #Louise - Shot by Manny Horvitz after mistaking her for Jimmy #Angela Darmody - Shot in the head by Manny Horvitz #'Commodore Louis Kaestner - Stabbed twice in the chest by Jimmy Darmody' #Herb Crocker - Beaten to death with clubs by Chalky White's men #Dick Heatherton - Beaten to death with clubs by Chalky White's men #Charlie - Beaten to death with clubs by Chalky White's men #Jim Neary - Shot in the mouth by Richard Harrow in a staged suicide #'Jimmy Darmody - Shot twice in the head by Nucky Thompson' Season 3 #Mr. Johansen - Beaten to death with a tire iron by Gyp Rosetti #Nate Honig - Shot in the head by Manny Horvitz #Manny Horvitz - Shot in the face with a shotgun by Richard Harrow #Sheriff Victor Sickles - Doused in gasoline from a gas pump and set alight by Gyp Rosetti #Tunney - Shot by corrupt Prohibition agents #Rowland Smith - Shot in the back of the head by Nucky Thompson #Joe Miller - Beaten to death with a bar stool and his bare hands by Al Capone #Roberta - Shot by Benjamin Siegel after Gyp Rosetti uses her as a human shield #Emmett L. Coughlin - Suffocated by Nelson Van Alden with his hand #Roger McAllister - Drowned in a bathtub by Gillian Darmody #Billie Kent - Killed in the bombing of Babette's club by Gyp Rosetti's men #Babette - Killed in the bombing of her club by Gyp Rosetti's men #Jess Smith - Shot himself in the head #Franco - Beaten to death with a shovel by Gyp Rosetti #Owen Sleater - Killed by Joe Masseria's men off-screen and his body is delivered to Nucky #Gareth Murray - Shot with a shotgun by Gyp Rosetti's men #'Gyp Rosetti - Stabbed in the back and gut by Tonino Sandrelli' Season 4 #Archie - Throat slit by Richard Harrow #Bert - Shot in the face by Richard Harrow #Franklin Werner - Shot twice in the face by Richard Harrow #Dickey Pastor - Stabbed several times with a broken whiskey bottle by Dunn Purnsley #Elmer Borst - Shot in the head by Warren Knox #Stan Sawicki - Bleeds out after being shot by Elmer Borst's shotgun booby trap #Alma Pastor - Strangled by one of Valentin Narcisse's men #Dolph Liebling - Shot by Carl Billings #Fitzy - Stabbed by Richard Harrow #Carl Billings - Shot with a shotgun by Emma Harrow #August Tucker - Machete embedded in his head by Bill McCoy #Stu - Shot with a tommy gun by Al Capone #Henry - Died from severe bowel movements after being poisoned with milk of magnesium by Willie Thompson #Frank Capone - Shot a lot of times by several cops #Eddie Kessler - Jumps out of a window on the top floor of Nucky's hotel #Lemuel Cuffy - Stabbed in the stomach by Dunn Purnsley #Moses - Shot by Dunn Purnsley #Dunn Purnsley - Impaled in the back with a knife by Daughter Maitland #Phil - Shot by Nelson Van Alden #Ralph - Shot by Nelson Van Alden #Scotty Gulliver - Shot by Nelson Van Alden #Dean O'Banion - Shot several times by Frankie Yale, John Scalise and Albert Anselmi #Oscar Boneau - Shot by Valentin Narcisse's men #'James Tolliver / Warren Knox - Choked with his own necktie, furiously beaten then bashed over the head with a glass vase by Eli Thompson' #Maybelle White - Accidentally sniped by Richard Harrow #Richard Harrow - Bleeds out after being shot by one of Valentin Narcisse's men Season 5 #Mr. Bennett - Shoots himself in the head #Joe Masseria - Shot dead by Benjamin Siegel and Tonino Sandrelli during a meal #Joey - Shot in the head by Eli Thompson #Jack - Shot in the head by Eli Thompson #Tonino Sandrelli - Impaled in the back with a knife by Arquimedes #Milton - Stabbed in the neck with the claw end of a hammer by Chalky White #Cenzo - Beaten to death with an Empire State Building model by Al Capone #Sally Wheet - Shot by a Cuban policeman #Pat Halligan - Found dead in a flashback to 1897, killed by the Commodore's men #Nelson Van Alden - Shot in the back of the head by Mike D'Angelo while attacking Capone #Chalky White - Shot by five of Valentin Narcisse's men in a firing squad #Sean - Shot in the mouth by Benjamin Siegel during a struggle #Mickey Doyle - Shot in the throat by Lucky Luciano #Arquimedes - Shot by Pinky Rabinowitz #Salvatore Maranzano - Stabbed several times by Lucky Luciano's men then shot in the head by Eli Thompson #'Valentin Narcisse - Shot by two of Lucky Luciano's men outside his church' #Nucky Thompson - Shot twice in the abdomen and once in the face by Tommy Darmody and bleeds out while hallucinating Category:TV